Stripping Away the Old
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Slade intends to make Robin his Apprentice and will not stop until the boy calls him Master.


**AN: set in the Toon Titan's 'verse, long after Apprentice pt. 2. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own so don't sue. **

**Comments: I love comments! Comment please!

* * *

**

Robin moaned softly and slowly floated back to consciousness. His body ached and as he shifted he was overcome with an almost desperate need to _move_. The need burned like an itch under his skin and he squirmed as he tried to wrench his wrists and ankles free from the metal cuffs that held him down. This was _wrong_! He should not be panicking. His chest heaved and he choked back a sob as panic bubbled in his stomach.

His uniform, usually as comfortable as a second skin, suddenly felt tight and constricting. His chest heaved with another sob as he twisted in an effort to get free. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and realized that his mask had been removed, that whoever had captured him had seen his eyes, that they knew his identity.

The urge to move left him like air rushing from a balloon and he collapsed against the table. His breath escaped in soft frightened pants and his heart thundered like a jack-hammer in his chest. The teen squeezed his eyes shut again as tears rose to them and his half formed thoughts spun at an almost chaotic pace. _//Who did.., why am i..., god Bruce was going to... What is.. How did I..., why?//_ A few tears slipped past tightly closed eyelids and he turned his cheek towards the cool metal of the table. Dick knew he had to calm down.

He shook his head to clear it only to have another sob build in his throat. He jerked his wrists against the metal cuffs and shuddered as his precious moment of almost calm ended and the desperate urge to move returned. _//Drugs?, fear toxin maybe?//_ Someone had drugged him with _something_ that was interfering with is ability to remain calm. Dick threw his head back and fought the urge to breakdown in tears. He lost the battle and each little gasped sob made it harder to breathe.

His throat felt tight, like something constricted it. Dick squirmed helplessly against his costume and whimpered as the metal collar rubbed mercilessly against his throat. Dick's eyes shot open and he twisted his neck and upper body to actually look at what he wore. One glimpse was all he needed before he collapsed back onto the table in a fresh fit of tears. His struggles took new desperation as the urge to move was joined with the need to be out of the uniform that Slade had dressed him in. He had vowed to never become the man's apprentice and he would not let Slade force him back into that role.

"Hello _Dick_." Slade's low even voice cut through the race of his thoughts and Dick turned his head to the side and tried to keep still. His chest heaved and he could feel his body trembling.

"What did you give me?"

"A modified fear toxin." The mercenary's hand cupped his cheek.

"I'm never going to be your apprentice Slade!" Dick's heart thundered in his chest and Slade's thumb stroked his chin.

"So you say. I have something for you, I might even release you if you cooperate." Slade stroked his cheek a little harder and Dick could imagine him smirking under the mask.

"Let me up Slade!" The urge to move was becoming unbearable. He tugged weakly at the cuffs and whimpered.

"I have a gift for you first. It will complete your new uniform."

"I don't want anything from you Slade!"

"I think you do." The man picked up 'the gift' from a nearby table and exposed, vulnerable blue eyes widened.

"_No."_ Dick knew his voice was little more than a whimper but that was the least of his worries. His body shook and the terrified teen struggled in near panic. "_Please Slade!"_ Slade's hand brushed sweat dampened hair back from his face.

"You cannot be my apprentice without a mask. I assumed you would _prefer_ one like mine." Dick shook his head violently even as warm tears spilled down his cheeks. He twisted desperately against the bonds that held him down and sobbed as Slade's hand slid under his head. "Hush my Robin."

"Please Slade!" Dick was overcome with a sudden sense of claustrophobia as Slade fit the front portion of the black and copper mask into place. The teen struggled and squirmed desperately as pure panic overtook him and Slade lifted his head to fit the back half of the mask into place. The sound of the final catch snapping into place caused him to still for an instant and he lay there as his breath escaped through the slits of the mask in terrified little gasps.

"You will get used to it Apprentice." With a sob Dick squeezed the eye he could actually see out of shut and tried to fight back the waves of drug induced fear and claustrophobia that were rapidly dragging him back under their spell. Slade stepped out of his line of sight and Dick heard the sound of the door closing as Slade left him alone. His body shook as his panic grew. He tugged against the cuffs as the drug induced haze finally pulled him back under and he was soon obvious to everything save his desperate need to move and the terrifying knowledge that he was unable to.

* * *

**Comments would be great guys. This is currently a one-shot fic. Should there be more? Thanks for reading to all.**


End file.
